Sueños Compartidos
by Misami Aroku
Summary: Parece que esta noche, lo mejor para Edd será una buena dosis de insomnio, jejeje...


SUEÑOS COMPARTIDOS  
Misami Aroku  
  
Telepatía onírica... ¿Te gustaría saber qué sueñan los demás contigo? Quizás no sea una buena idea...  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de... bah, no recuerdo su nombre. En fin...  
  
*  
Lo azotaba más cada vez que el chico dejaba escapar el más ligero gemido. Éste apenas podía moverse, pues habían cadenas y grilletes que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos a la cama, en la cual estaba acostado boca arriba.  
  
- T-tú no quieres hacer esto, ¿v-verdad? - murmuró el joven atado, con lágrimas en los ojos. La joven sonrió, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla derecha, la cual estaba húmeda y ardía.  
  
- Claro que quiero, amor mío. Y después quiero abrazarte muy fuerte... -  
  
Hubo una pequeña pausa.  
  
- P-pero me dolerán las heridas... -  
  
La joven de cabellos azules se encogió de hombros y, sin perder su sonrisa, se sentó sobre el herido abdomen de su víctima, recostándose luego sobre él.  
  
- Así conocerás el dolor del amor - Y acabó la discusión con un apasionado beso que Edd no supo responder. Sin embargo, eso no apagó la llama que ardía dentro de Marie, quien se conmovió profundamente al sentir la dulce inocencia del muchacho.  
  
- Qué tierno eres, Edd. Por eso te amo tanto... Por eso es que nunca te dejaré ir de mi lado -  
  
Los ojos de Doble D se abrieron de par en par, asustados.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que no me vas a soltar jamás? -  
  
Marie soltó una carcajada.  
  
- Si es necesario, te tendré encadenado toda la vida -  
  
*  
  
Un grito desgarró la noche, mientras que en otro lugar del barrio, en una casa rodante, un suspiro moría sobre una almohada.  
  
Edd abrió los ojos y dio gracias a Dios que sus padres se hallaban fuera de la ciudad. Semejante grito los habría despertado. Temblando, bajó de la cama, fue al baño a mojarse la cara y a tomar una pastilla para dormir. Cuando sintió que los párpados le pesaban, volvió a meterse en la cama y rogó no tener más pesadillas.  
  
Marie Kanker no quiso abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado encantada con el recuerdo de su sueño como para dejarlo ir. Aún podía sentir el terror de su pequeña víctima, su vocecita débil, sus ojos de cordero degollado y su inocencia infinita. Un extraño deseo de proteger a Edd y acunarlo en sus brazos fue lo último que sintió antes de volver a caer dormida.  
  
*  
  
Era un campo muy bello, lleno de flores y mariposas. Un pequeño arroyo lo atravesaba, entre sauces llorones y nubes parecidas a algodones. El sol brillaba en lo alto, y una brisa agradable recorría el lugar.  
  
Un niño y una niña hacían pic-nic bajo la sombra de un árbol. La niña llevaba un vestido rosado y tenía la cabeza coronada de flores. El niño le servía té en una tacita.  
  
- ¡Qué bello día! ¿verdad, Jimmy? -  
  
- Sí, Sarah, amor mío, lo que tú digas -  
  
La tarde transcurría apacible, hasta que apareció una tercera persona: un muchacho mayor, que llevaba una mochila, una red para cazar mariposas y algunos frascos. Se acercaba a las flores, las observaba con detención, capturaba insectos y los colocaba en los frascos. Sin duda, era Edd. Sarah se puso roja, no sabía si de rabia por la interrupción, o por una mala jugada de su corazón. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia él. Escuchó la voz de Jimmy detrás que le decía, acongojado "¡No lo golpees, Sarah, no está haciendo nada malo!" En eso, los ojos de Doble D se posaron en ella, sorprendidos, y la niña enrojeció más aún.  
  
- Esteee... Sarah, no es lo que tú piensas... Sólo estaba buscando coleópteros y otras especies de insectos. No sabía que estabas acá con Jimmy, no era mi intención interrumpirles... - Sin duda, pensaba que la niña estaba indignada. Retrocedió de a poco, tropezando con las piedras, mientras que la hermana menor de su amigo avanzaba hacia él...  
  
De pronto, y sin aviso alguno, Sarah dio un saltó y aterrizó sobre él, cayendo los dos al suelo.  
  
- ¡Oh, amor mío, luz de mi vida, sabía que vendrías a buscarme! - le dijo, mientras lo besaba con furia.  
  
Jimmy había desaparecido del prado. Edd tomó una flor amarilla y, temblando, se la entregó a Sarah, quien lo abrazó muy fuerte.  
  
- ¡Oh, Doble D! ¡Tú y yo somos el uno para el otro! -  
  
De más está decir que en la casa de Edd se volvió a escuchar otro alarido...  
*  
C'est fini  
* 


End file.
